


Making Waves

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-A/U, Schmoop, baby kicks, mpreg Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's daughter likes to make her presence known when he and Jared aren't exactly out of the public eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Waves

Jensen had no idea how he got talked into doing convention rounds as of late considering he and Jared were trying to hide a pregnancy that was edging its way out of being hideable. They were obviously going to have to tell people about it since it was going to get to a point where it practically announced itself. And they were not too worried about that happening, but for now they wanted to keep it between them. It was going to cause a media firestorm and they would be able to field the questions and the pictures but not just yet.  
  
In a world where they are thrust into the public view, there is something exhilarating about having private moments between just the two of them.  
  
Of course, since they were on a television show where people _kind of_ had to know about medical information like pregnancy, there were a ton of people who knew about it. But those people wouldn't tell. They could keep secrets. They may have been shocked, excited, and sent into a whirlwind to figure out a more pregnancy friendly filming schedule, but they're loyal.  
  
Jared and Jensen were shocked to. _Well_ , not really. They weren't actually doing anything to stop it from happening, but it still came as as surprise because suddenly something they'd protected themselves against in the past, was a reality.  
  
So, Jensen found himself pregnant and sitting on a stage in front of hundreds of people who didn't know and all of the sudden it was too much. He had to swallow down the nausea that had nothing to do with being pregnant and think for a second. He'd been here many times, but never with a noticeable belly. Of course, he was wearing a carefully chosen black t-shirt and opened button down shirt that lets him get away with pretending nothing is out of the ordinary but he still felt off. The belly had thrown him off during Q and A before because the first time he felt the baby move, was on stage. He stumbled over his words for a minute before catching himself and picking up as if nothing had happened. It wasn't until later, when he and Jared were tucked away in their hotel room, that he was able to revel in it and was subjected to Jared pawing at him in fruitless attempts to feel it too.  
  
But this time, on stage, his daughter was kicking him hard enough to take his breath away. He had to stop what he was about to say, give the crowd a sheepish grin that made them all laugh and lean over towards Jared. "She'd kicking," he whispered. Low enough for it to be heard by only the other man.  
  
"Yeah?" Jared raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah. Hard. I think you could feel this one."  
  
"Yeah?" Jared repeats with more enthusiasm.  
  
Jensen nodded and licked his lips.  
  
That was all the motivation Jared needed to hold a finger up to the crown and somehow manage to sound charming as he said, "Give us a minute" and pulled Jensen off stage. They stumble to the side, colliding into each other like bumbling idiots because they had no idea what they were doing and the excitement made the tremble. People running things backstage were throwing the panicked looks of confusion but they go unnoticed.  
  
Jensen almost stumbled when Jared's hands land on his belly solidly before snaking under the loose shirt. They're insistent and search.  
  
"Easy, boy," Jensen teased, placing his own hands over Jared's and guiding them to where hey knew the baby was most active. "Give her a second."  
  
"Okay." Jared looked up with bright excited eyes. They wait in a frozen moment of silence until a flutter light kick to his palm made him gasp. "Oh my god! That's....that....she..."  
  
"Yeah," Jensen breathed out.  
  
They're caught up in a moment. Jared ushered them a little farther off stage, crashing their lips together but keeping his palms on Jared's middle. The baby kicks again and he sighs into the kiss, a happy breathy sound that melted Jensen's heart.  
  
"You're a big sap."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Jared brushed off. "You've been feeling her for weeks. And it's completely amazing."  
  
Suddenly the nervousness from being on the stage is gone and they're filled with a jittery excitement. They caught onto the same train of thought and lock eyes mischeviously.  
  
"You wanna tell them?" Jensen asked, nodding his head towards the crowd.  
  
"Well, we gotta make a statement sometime, right?" Jared mirrors the goofy grin Jensen's wearing, both of them caught up in a haze of baby-love and fluttery excitement.  
  
"Right - " Jensen's words were cut off abruptly as Jared yanked Jensen forward and shoves his shirt upward. "Hey, what the hell are you - " His words died out again as he cocked his head at Jared, who had now fallen to his knees and was fishing a maker out of his shirt pocket. Silently, he watched as Jared wrote in big block font over the swell of his belly. "What the...Jay. No. No way."  
  
"Come on. It's cute. And they'll love it." Jared gives a megawatt grin and wins the fight immediately.  
  
It was the reason Jared and Jensen end up onstage, Jared jumping around like the stage is on fire and Jensen biting his lip. "So, we’ve got something to tell y'all," Jared started as he tugged at the hem of Jensen's shirt. He flipped it up to reveal the obvious pregnant swell of Jensen's middle, his handwriting proclaiming to the world, "I'M A GIRL!"  
  
There was an immediate response. Gasps and shrieks along with clapping and camera flashes. It's overwhelming and the attention stupidly made Jensen blush. He dumbly pointed to his middle and said, "it is," as if he needed to validate that the words were true. He groaned a bit at the thought that his belly was going to be plastered all over the internet, but for the moment, his daughter kicked and he didn't care. The moment and the look on Jared's face were worth it.  
  
Still, he never thought he would be standing on stage, showing off Jared's handiwork, both versions of them. But the moment, and everything in it, was pure love and perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi muffins! I am sorry for my radio silence. Man...my year has been kind of crazy. Good crazy. Bad crazy. Exhausting crazy. But the important part is that I am so happy right now. Things have been tough and I've been sad but overall, I am super happy. Really happy. However, wedding planning has been insane and sucking up my time. And work has been busier and all consuming, more than ever before. And I've been driving to hospitals a ton (everything is fine) because my man had a broken bone and my little man had a broken arm, and my mother-in-law had to have surgery. And then I got the stomach virus that knocked me on my ass for a week (still recovering). I have all these ideas in my head but NO energy to write them. And then....I lost wifi for a bit. And now it seems I have been diagnosed with Bell's Palsy...but I am still smiling. Or trying to. Life is crazy but I am blessed to be living it.
> 
> So here is a ficlet....to prove I am alive. It is just an idea in my head that I would love to explore more because I have ideas how this ends. XOXO I thank you in advance for your patience.


End file.
